The Child of Galaxy
BLACK (2 - 3) |risk_level = HE |image2 = TheChildofGalaxyPreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 16 |bad_mood = 0 - 8 |norm_mood = 9 - 16 |death = yes|qliphoth_counter = 5|facility = yes|help = yes}} "The child's tear dropped, as a star came down from the sky. The world fell into a sleep, as it was trapped in ecstatic lullaby." - The Child of Galaxy's Entry The Child of Galaxy (O-01-55) is an Abnormality with the appearance of a small boy who is constantly sobbing. He wears a dark grey sleeveless shirt and gray pants. His skin and hair resemble the stars in the sky or a galaxy, with his hair color or background constantly changing. The child seems to know everything that is happening about the ones holding the pebbles given by him. Ability The Child of Galaxy's special ability triggers when its Qliphoth Counter reaches 0. Unlike other Abnormalities, its Qliphoth Counter start at 1, but can be increased up to 5. After finishing a work with it, the employee who did the task will receive a Pebble or Token of Friendship. This will give a constant regeneration of HP and SP, proportional to the Qliphoth Counter of the Abnormality (The higher the counter it is, the higher the healing). If the employee is in We Can Change Anything, they will receive half the normal amount of healing. The employee cannot receive the pebble twice. The Qliphoth Counter of The Child of Galaxy can fluctuate by next methods, by interactions holding the pebble: * If the holder of the pebble performs a work with The Child of Galaxy, his Qliphoth Counter will be increased by 1 at the end of the work. * If the holder of the pebble performs a work with another Abnormality, his Qliphoth Counter will be decreased by 1 and the employee receives Red and White Damage proportionally to the Qliphoth Counter (More damage at higher Qliphoth Counter). * If the holder of the pebble dies, his Qliphoth Counter is decreased by 4. Once the Qliphoth Counter of The Child of Galaxy is depleted, all the employees who are holding a pebble will be killed instantly and the Abnormality will start to cry, as his containment unit will get cover in a layer of 'space dust.' During this state, the energy will be constantly drain and works in the facility will not give PE Boxes or energy until a work is performed with him, restoring his Qliphoth Counter back to 1. Origin His origin is mostly unknown, but is mentioned in the diary of the employee who found it, during a dark night. How the child got captured by the corporation or even how he arrived to the facility is unknown. Details The Child of Galaxy responds to the four works equally, with the success being 'Common.' Like all Abnormalities, his energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. The Child of Galaxy's emotional state is divided into 2 sections: Bad and Normal. Completing 0-8 E Boxes will cause him to feel Distressed and completing 9-16 will cause him to feel Normal. His usual waiting time after a task is around 15 seconds. His Qliphoth Counter start at 1 but its Max is 5. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( B'''lack 2 - 3), the amount of E-Boxes (16), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter (5). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Cost: 3 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Earn a Token of Friendship by completing the work successfully. A Token of Friendship will constantly recover HP and SP in relation to its Qliphoth Counter." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "The Qliphoth Counter will increase when an employee with a Token of Friendship completes their work." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When an employee with a Token of Friendship performs the work of another Abnormality, the employee will receive damage in relation to The Child of Galaxy's Qliphoth Counter, and the Qliphoth Counter will decrease." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "When an employee with a Token of Friendship dies, the Qliphoth Counter will decrease by 4." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, the employee with a Token of Friendship will die." * "Managerial Tips 6" ** "When the Qliphoth Counter reaches 0, PE-Box can’t be collected completely in all work types." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth counter (5): "Non Escaped Object" Observation Level Level 1 '''(1 Section unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit 'Galaxy'. Level 2 '''(2 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Galaxy'. Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 '''Level 4 '(All details unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Galaxy'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Galaxy |Damage = Black 9-15 |AttackSpeed = Normal |Range = Medium |Cost = 45 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Agent Level 2 Prudence Level 2 |Description = "The pebble in your hand sparkles, sways, tickles, And it becomes the universe. "There is a universe inside of the pebble.When the boy cries, a star borns in it. Am I part of your universe?"" |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Galaxy |RED = 0.8 Endured |WHITE = 0.8 Endured |BLACK = 1.2 Weak |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 30 |MaxAmount = 3 |ObsLevel = 1 |Requirements = None |Description = "The pebble in your hand sparkles, sways, tickles, And it becomes the universe. "There is a universe inside of the pebble.When the boy cries, a star borns in it. Am I part of your universe?"" |SpecialAbility = "Increase the recovering amount of friend's token"}} |-| Gift = Success Rate +3, Work Speed +3 Heals a small amount of both HP and SP of the employee |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story * "It was a middle of the night when fog was gracefully covering the world. A child with bare feet was gazing me without a word. I stopped, because I saw the sadness hanging on his face. He was crying, with his dreamy eyes filled with sorrow and grace. I gave him my help., He smiled, and his sorrow melt. The child’s tear dropped, as a star came down from the sky, The world fell into a sleep, as it was trapped in ecstatic lullaby. The night, when the galaxy descended with bare feet. - An excerpt from the diary of employee who committed suicide." * "A boy with big eyes and a skin that resembles starry night sky. He is fairly shy, but doesn’t show any fear or hostility towards others. He becomes very friendly after forming a certain level of friendship with someone. Some employees have purely favorable impression on this abnormality." * "He largely favors consensus and amusement. He shows a strong attachment towards act of contacting with others." * "If the boy and an employee reaches a certain level of intimacy, he gives a small pebble to his friend. The employee feels happiness and vigor while in possession of the pebble. However, it will do something else other than good, if the employee enters any other containment chamber than his." * "If an employee with the pebble, which is the sign of his friendship, dies, the abnormality shows deep grief to his or her death." * "The diary of employee 0th, XX I looked into his eyes for a long time. I spaced out a little bit because his eyes were so dreamy. I wanted to pet him, but my co-workers told me not to have personal feeling towards the abnormalities. 0th, XX I told him my name. He repeated it with his eyes bigger than usual as if he found out a big secret. When he called my name, it felt like it became something more than just a familiar thing that I had been living with. 0th, XX When someone else entered his chamber, he did not follow that employee and looked for me. I felt somewhat basely victorious after hearing that news. He likes me, not you. 0th, XX The moment I entered the boy’s room, he jumped into my arms while crying. I had to keep telling him that I will come back regularly from now on. When I finally put him out of my arms with a little bit of struggle, a small, white pebble dropped into my hand. “Please don’t lose it, and don’t give it to anyone else.” The boy mumbled. 0th, XX “Do you like that bird more than me?” The boy quietly asked after seeing me who just finished a work on Big Bird. I asked him how did he find out what I was doing. “I know. I know everything. Whatever you do, wherever you go.” His gaze lied on the pebble, and he smiled. His eyes gave me goosebumps. 0th, XX I tried to throw away the pebble but it was not something I could do. I don’t even understand what is going on…… “You still love me, right?” The boy smiled at me. He smiles, smiles, smiles, smiles……. 0th, XX I can’t get this pebble off of my body. My only hope is that someday the boy will get tired of me. I’m waiting for that day……but will it ever come? People tell me I am an excellent employee. You idiots don’t know anything, shut up. The Final Entry I can’t take it anymore. I can’t escape from him. I thought I was in charge but the truth is that I was just a plaything in the boy’s hand the whole time. Whatever I do, wherever I go, I hear his whispers. I will end it. But I am not even sure if I can end it or not. -- “I came from afar. I am so glad to meet you. Become a pebble, and let’s walk the galaxy with me……” I hear his whispers and breath. What follows is a pitch black darkness. Like the night when I met him." Flavour Text * "The Child of Galaxy knows everything about ." * "The remnants of longing blossom on the sorrowing heart." * "The night when the stars showered down from the sky, a child walked." * "The longing becomes a tear, and drops like a star." * "The Child of Galaxy sobs He doesn't seem to like that employee is leaving." * "The Child of Galaxy is making employee to promise to come back again tomorrow." * "Employee can't take a step after seeing The Child of Galaxy's sobbing face." Trivia * The Child of Galaxy previously shared the same subject number of The Silent Orchestra, but with changed origin and risk level until v 0.3.0.7e. * The Abnormality received a rework after the Legacy version to be adapted to the new mechanics, as well with an aspect and Portrait change. * The E.G.O. gift from the Child of the galaxy heals a small amount of both HP and SP, contrary to the in game text saying it only heals HP. Gallery TheChildofGalaxyContainment.png|The Child of Galaxy's containment TheChildofGalaxyGiving.png|Giving his pebble TheChildofGalaxyPebble.png|The pebble on an employee TheChildofGalaxyDepressed.png|The Child depressed TheChildofGalaxyDetailsUnlocked.png|The Child of Galaxy Details unlocked The Child of Galaxy full image.gif|The Child of Galaxy's full legacy portrait Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Humanoid Category:Original